1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail polish applicators, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved nail polish applicator which utilizes a foam sponge rubber applicator in combination with a rigid scraping plate to apply nail polish more efficiently and in a smoother fashion than could be achieved utilizing conventional brush type applicators. Conventional brush type applicators do not readily absorb and hold a quantity of nail polish. Such brush applicators have a tendency to drip and also to leave brush marks on the polished nail surface. Additionally, when painting one's fingernails, there is a tendency to apply a small amount of polish to the nail cuticle in order to apply polish to the entire exposed surface of the nail. In order to allow quick removal of such excess polish, the present invention utilizes a rigid scraping plate secured to the sponge applicator. The scraping plate additionally allows remaining polish in a nearly empty bottle to be scraped from the bottle side walls and thus prevents waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of nail polish and cosmetics applicators are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an applicator is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,754, which issued to R. Brittain on Jan. 4, 1966. This patent discloses a sponge rubber type applicator for cosmetics which has a central hollow cylinder for insertion of the index finger of a user. The cylindrical sponge applicator is then wiped against the body surface on which the cosmetic is to be applied. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,749, which issued to W. Spatz on Sept. 24, 1974, discloses a sponge type applicator secured on an elongated shank member and utilized to absorb and apply cosmetics. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,157, which issued to E. Idec on Apr. 20, 1976, discloses an applicator for dispensing powdered cosmetics which may utilize a cylindrical tubular sponge secured on an end of an elongated shank member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,472, which issued to J. Gueret et al on July 22, 1980, discloses a sponge type applicator for cosmetics which is secured to an end portion of a sleeve adapted for insertion of an individual's index finger.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a nail polish applicator which utilizes a rectangular foam rubber sponge applicator. Additionally, none of these prior art devices disclose a cosmetic or nail polish applicator which includes a rigid scraping plate secured to a side or bottom face of a rectangular sponge applicator. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of nail polish applicators, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such nail polish applicators, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.